marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Earl Everett (Earth-616)
| Relatives = | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = New York | Gender = Male | Height = 6'0" | Weight = 210 lbs | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Brown | UnusualFeatures = Graying temples | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Playboy, former special operative Naval Intelligence Department | Education = | Origin = Human, Mutate | PlaceOfBirth = Somewhere in the USA | Creators = Arnold Hicks; | First = Mystic Comics #2 | Last = Twelve Vol 1 12 | HistoryText = Origins Earl Everett came from a wealthy family, his father was an atomic scientist of such skill that he and Albert Einstein were pen pals. Earl had no interest in science and lived as a lavish playboy, wasting away his fathers fortune on gambling, drinking and women. During the early days of World War II, his father had developed a new radioactive bullet which would kill anyone even slightly wounded by it with radiation. He was called to London to turn this weapon over to the military, with Earl tagging along. During the presentation, a Nazi spy attempted to shoot Earl's father, but Earl had detected the man and got in the way of the shot. Earl took the bullet between Corpus Callosum of his brain while the spy was shot dead. Earl's father had then decided to cancel his research and get his son medical attention instantly. Surgeons managed to pull most of the bullet fragments out of Earl's head, however only a few particles remained. While taking a boat back home, he soon experienced the powers that he manifested when he "overheard" some men aboard the ship plotting to kidnap his father and gunned them down. Earl soon realized that he had telepathic and remote viewing abilities, as well as to see into the future to a certain degree and be able to know where he was fated to be. However, these powers came with a price: Each time he used them they pushed the remaining fragments of the radioactive bullet in his brain ever closer to a vital part of his brain, threatening to kill him. Despite this, Earl decided to use his abilities in the service of the United States government . Early Adventures Earl soon became known to the Naval Intelligence Department as Excello because with his mental wizardry and remarkable physical feats he excelled all others in solving plots against the U.S. government. Returning from an assignment in Europe, Mastermind Excello telepathically sensed spies plotting on board his vessel. This led to a confrontation with Kadash, a Sovereign agent who headed a spy ring planning to plant bombs under every major city. Using his superior skills, Excello thwarted this plot . He would use his keen abilities to thwart another sabotage plot by German spies that involved derailing railway cars. He would foil this plot as well, chasing the perpetrators back to their hideout and locating evidence that would also help the United States prevent other attacks . World War II By 1945, Excello's talents were being fully used by the United States in Europe during World War II. With his unique talents he was able to pinpoint the location of a Nazi rocket factory where the Red Skull also stored occult items. This information allowed the Invaders and other heroes stage a successful attack which allowed them to recover the Spear of Destiny . On April 25, 1945, Mastermind Excello was part of a massive super-hero invasion of Berlin. He joined Blue Blade, Witness, Fiery Mask, Laughing Mask, Mister E, Phantom Reporter, Rockman, Black Widow, Captain Wonder, Dynamic Man and the Electro in storming the headquarters of the S.S. to search for snipers. They walked into a trap set by Nazi agents and were gassed and placed into suspended animation to be experimented on later. However, the Soviets soon help beat back the Nazis and all those involved in the heroes captures were killed in action. Excello and the other heroes were then forgotten for many years.... The Twelve ... Until they were uncovered during a construction project in the 21st Century. Their bodies were recovered by the United States government who decided to revive the heroes in the hopes that they would represent the government. When revealed the truth, Earl and the others -- loosely titled the Twelve agreed to enter government service . They were set up in a mansion where they were to acclimatize themselves to the 21st century. Right from the start the amount of "background noise" from television, radio, music, and other modern conveniences started giving Excello headaches and effecting his powers. Having set up a contingency plan for somehow being stranded in the future, Excello then took money out of the account he set up with the Bank of Switzerland . With the strain becoming unbearable, Excello demanded the military provide him with an isolated home with a lead lined room so that he could adjust to the background noise of the 21st century financing the entire thing himself. After the arrangements were made, there was a going away party made on Excello's behalf but it was fraught with conflict among the members of the Twelve . In his isolation, Excello's powers were slowly starting to return to him as he adjusted, and sense great danger coming. He called Phantom Reporter to warn him of this, and called a meeting . When the Reporter came to Excello's home, Earl warned that his powers have warned them that one of their number was going to die but could not determine who and warned Dick to upgrade his uniform to better protect himself from harm . With the moment of death fast approaching, Excello began preparing to leave his isolation, bailing out the recently arrested Laughing Mask, and sending notes to the other members of the group, convincing Rockman that his people would eventually come for him . On the evening Blue Blade was murdered by the Electro robot, Excello gathered most of the members of the Twelve to ready them for the coming danger. Alone for a moment with Fiery Mask, Excello convinced the hero to reveal his true origins, and the guilt that he still felt for letting a man die just so that he could claim his power . The following day, Phantom Reporter than gathered the rest of the group and Excello was present when the Reporter revealed that Dynamic Man was responsible for the murder of Blue Blade and others and that he used his synthetic nature to control the Electro robot to do his bidding . During the battle, Excello and the others were almost killed when Dynamic Man caused the mansion to collapse. Surviving Excello joined Captain Wonder, Phantom Reporter, and Fiery Mask in tracking Dynamic Man back to his creators mansion. There, Excello briefly stunned Dynamic Man long enough for Phantom Reporter to try and shoot him point blank in the head, but it had no effect. In he battle's aftermath, Fiery Mask was killed but not before passing his powers onto Phantom Reporter who then used those powers to destroy the Dynamic Man . The surviving members of the Twelve were then relocated to a military compound where Excello suggested that Phantom Reporter go for a walk, leading to Dick and the Black Widow professing their love for each other but ultimately departing. With nothing left to stay for, Excello then confided his origins to the Phantom Reporter and then used his powers to leave the compound unnoticed. He then used his wealth to purchase the worlds greatest private detective agency and renamed it Exc Enterprises. He then hired the Phantom Reporter and Black Widow to be agents in his new organization, reuniting the two lovers . | Powers = * Superhuman strength * Telepathy: Able to read other people's thoughts, he said to be able to casually mentally eavesdrop on other people's minds. :*'Telepathic Assault': Able to attack his opponents on the mental level. * Precognition | Abilities = Earl Everett is a skilled fighter and an excellent marksman. He is also well versed in the art of espionage and is a master of disguise. | Strength = | Weaknesses = Excello now finds his sensory powers overburdened by the noise and broadcast communications of the modern world, and unable to see the future. | Equipment = Earl Everett utilized a number of advanced (for the time) gadgets, including a secret high explosive liquid for demolitions, vials of the acidic secret chemical SF44 and "vacu-pads" to allow him to climb sheer surfaces. | Transportation = | Weapons = "Triple propeller pistol" | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = *http://www.internationalhero.co.uk/m/mastermindexcello.htm }} Category:WWII Characters Category:Precogs Category:Telepaths Category:Superhuman Senses